classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Cars Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 October 2012
12:00 Test 12:17 Test? 12:23 At about that moment my computer started acting slow 12:23 Trying to make sure it wasn't affecting chat 12:25 Ok. 12:25 Watching AFV atm. 12:26 Okay 12:30 brb 12:45 brb 08:53 Hi 08:54 Josh, I am going to PM you with a plan of action ok? 08:54 :/ 08:54 brb 08:56 So Sam, any ideas where Adam might be? 08:56 Nope. 08:56 He was on till 11 last night. 08:57 Maybe he was beavering away behind the scenes for us :) 08:59 Back 08:59 Ok 08:59 That was Adam, not me 08:59 Yep. 08:59 lol 08:59 Although I have access to the account lol 08:59 :D 09:00 Knew it. 09:00 Hey 09:00 Hey. 09:00 Speaking of the devil 09:00 Lol 09:01 Josh, PMs have broken for me 09:01 I was going to ask if you wanted to help me and Adam by translating some pages from the German Wikipedia using knowledge and Google Translate 09:02 You will have to reword the pages a little if you use the translator 09:02 Ok 09:04 Nice :) 09:04 Could you please start with this one - http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_Fleetmaster 09:05 For a brief moment I thought we already had that one 09:05 I'm not the only one who knows the symbolism in Chronicles of Narnia, right? 09:05 Once I have finished with my photos I will start to help get the list down (Adam knows how long it is) 09:05 I might have an idea of what you are talking about, Sam 09:05 What kind of symbolism 09:06 Like Aslan and all those other things. 09:06 I know some 09:06 Aslan means Jesus, I know that. 09:07 They use a lot of biblical references in the Chronicles of Narnia 09:07 He* 09:07 ;) 09:07 Steve , did you want me to start now? 09:07 Start whenever you like 09:08 Roll, you realize I made Jason a lion because of what they represent, right? 09:08 All of the pages that need to be done are relatively short like the one I gave you 09:08 Tomorrow after school , that's ASAP 09:08 Sure man, save the link somewhere 09:08 Scourge , yeah of course. 09:08 I don't know what a wolf represents 09:09 IIRC, one of the wolves had a name 09:09 But I forgot it 09:09 Leadership 09:09 Maugrim was the wolf in Narnia. 09:10 The one Peter killed in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. 09:10 I'll check Narnia Wiki 09:10 To see if they have anything about his symbolism 09:10 And some words that symbolize wolves are "fearless", "devoted", and "Loving". 09:10 Sounds a lot like Kayla. 09:11 Doesn't it, Roll? 09:11 The devoted one fits really well. 09:12 Yeah 09:13 Hells yeah :8 09:13 8) 09:13 * 09:14 lol 09:14 Steve can you post the link again please 09:14 "Loyal", "Bold", "Strength" and "Beauty" is the symbolism for a tiger. 09:14 Liz 09:14 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_Fleetmaster :) 09:14 Fits well with her, too. 09:16 Thanks 09:18 Just shoved the photo of me in a DeLorean on my user page :) 09:19 :) cool 09:20 Sorry. Hit a key or something and it closed the tab :/ 09:20 No worries 09:21 I often click on stuff when I am building AirFix on my keyboard XD 09:21 lol 09:21 Don't be on the chat tab, then. 09:21 XD 09:21 :D 09:21 This is when I am on FB, click on the ads on the side lol 09:23 Why must perverts find me so attractive :( 09:23 Johnny Saville touch you too? XD 09:23 You on chat roulette or some shit? 09:23 LOL 09:24 I don't know why, but it's like my mind has a censor or something. 09:24 When Steve cussed, my mind took over and put "crap" there. 09:24 No , some pedo outside me school asked me to come in his fiesta 09:24 You have been brought up like it, us in Essex havent 09:25 A Fiesta? If he had a more interesting car then maybe he would but a crappy little Fiesta? 09:25 Who's been brought up like what? 09:25 That's what I thought 09:26 We in Essex grow up with cuss words :/ 09:27 I've never cussed in my life. 09:27 Not once? 09:27 Nope. 09:28 Said the words in a different context though. 09:28 I try to refrain from cussing, but it happens sometimes 09:28 Same 09:29 Especially when my temper here the best of qne 09:29 Qne? 09:29 * me 09:30 I didn't notice that you temporarily left Steve :P 09:30 Connection again? 09:30 Sorry peps 09:30 Chat keeps freezing on me 09:30 Strange. 09:31 It is Steve , it ain't that strange :p 09:31 :D 09:31 Chat was probably made using some crappy code, hence why it crashes sometimes 09:31 LOL 09:31 It's never crashed for me. 09:32 Or several times 09:32 It has lagged though. 09:32 It's crashed for me on a few occasions, and lagged on several 09:32 I blame Chrome 09:33 I got Safari. 09:33 :D 09:33 But I got Firefox when I'm at church. 09:33 It usually crashes for me on FF 09:33 Safari is good. 09:33 And IE 09:33 :P 09:33 Especially IE 09:34 IE sucks. 09:34 IE is so worthless 09:34 I absolutely hate it 09:34 I mean, I liked it when I was a little kid cuz I had no idea about other browsers, but now I hate using it. 09:34 Same 09:34 God I hate this chat 09:34 The only thing IE is useful for is downloading better browsers 09:34 ^ 09:35 LOL 09:35 Even my school's computers run faster than IE. 09:35 I have to use IE at school every day :( 09:35 It sucks 09:35 I don't use the Internet much at school. 09:35 I got my school to download chrome and W7 09:36 I use Safari on my IPod. 09:36 I have to at Uni :( 09:36 You have to use IE at Uni, Steve? 09:36 Yep 09:36 They have Windows Server 2011 and it breaches the license if they use anything else 09:36 I wonder how crappy IE 10 is going to be :/ 09:36 The only problem with school: There's no Youtube, FF, or fried chicken! 09:37 :D 09:37 ^ 09:37 There is at Uni :P 09:37 KFC is across the street, next to a pub! 09:37 I can buy myself from fried chicken at KFC and bring it to school :) 09:37 Hmmm chicken 09:37 Lucky, Steve. 09:37 I can walk there 09:37 ;) 09:37 I'm the youngest of you guys. 09:37 :( 09:37 No I am 09:37 I'm the eldest 09:38 I am the second eldest :) 09:38 13 09:38 Oh. 09:38 Thing is, I am not older than you guys by much 09:38 :p 09:38 I turned 14 only 4 days ago. 09:38 6 years 09:39 Is much 09:39 I have a friend in her 70's. 09:39 That count? 09:39 I like hanging with some old people. 09:39 It's not like I'm 30 something 09:40 My brother is younger than Adam 09:41 I'm guessing Adam is 18/17 09:41 17 09:41 Me and Roll are so young. 09:41 Old people rule , well most , some , not so many 09:42 My 85 year old grandad is a lengend 09:42 Legend* 09:42 Scourge , we have time left. 09:43 lol 09:43 I have an 86-year-old grandmother ;) 09:44 :( 09:44 Is your grandmother an ex-WWII Spitfire Pilot? 09:44 LOL 09:44 Yes :P 09:44 jk 09:44 Make a page on it 09:44 My grandma is 982. 09:44 Oops. 09:44 *82 09:44 lol 09:45 My Grandad has so much memorabilia from his RAF days, his bedroom is a museum lol 09:45 Wow lol 09:45 Cool. 09:45 Whenever it is Xmas or his birthday, we always get him Spitfire, Hurricane or Lancaster stuff lol 09:45 My room contains all the Spyro games and most Crash Bandicoot games and books of almost every genre. That count? 09:46 My room contains several foreign coins in a safe. Does that count? :P 09:46 Oh, hey guys, you wanna take a look at some cool new pics I got for the Animal Spirits wiki? 09:46 My room is my art canvas. :p 09:47 @Sam: Sure 09:47 That count? 09:47 http://animalspirits.wikia.com/wiki/Kayla_Howell#Gallery The final three are my new ones. 09:48 Nice :) 09:48 ^ 09:48 The one with her in the forest and the snow is my favorite. 09:50 Mine to. 09:50 That is nicely done Sam 09:51 Unlike most other times, I looked at Yahoo and Bing. 09:51 Usually a friend makes them for me. 09:51 Google is the best 09:52 That's what I used to get one or two of the pics, but I never found one I was looking for there. 09:53 Ok 09:54 So yeah Josh, I will give you a few pages to do whenever you can ok? 09:54 Ok 09:54 Got a list about 100 pages long we need to work through lol 09:55 Been here for an hour. 09:55 Wow. 09:55 brb 09:55 lol 09:58 Hitting the hay , night guys 09:58 Bye, Roll. 09:58 Bye 09:59 I came on at the right time.\ 09:59 lol 10:00 What you guys up to tomorrow? 10:01 Tomorrow is a Wednesday, so I may not be on for very long 10:01 I'll be at church for a while. 10:02 I know lol 10:02 I will be having a few lectures on British Wildlife and Conservation 10:02 (yes) 10:03 To be fair, I could be the lecturer lol 10:03 brb 10:11 How is the bot performing? 10:12 Did Steve have to leave? 10:13 I will use my words only for good! 10:13 lol 10:14 You know I don't leave without saying good bye 10:15 :D 10:17 Wikis get wider tomorrow 10:18 What do you mean? 10:18 Oh... 10:18 And Supernatural comes back on, too! 10:18 :D 10:21 Sure is 10:21 I am gonna have to go now 10:21 Just sent in a message to Special:Contact 10:21 Speak to you both tomorrow 10:21 Ok thanks Adam 10:21 Bye 10:22 Aw...I never said bye. 10:23 :( 10:26 Chat sometimes sends it right after someone leaves 10:26 It's annoying when that happens 10:29 Did Steve say wikis get wider tomorrow? 10:30 Yep. 10:30 That is a change I don't like and like at the same time 10:31 brb dinner. 10:31 I like how staff finally decided to expand the content area, but don't like how I'm going to have to adjust some things 2012 10 02